Die stehen gebliebene Zeit
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Dumbledore hat mal wieder eine seiner brillianten Ideen zur besseren Häuserverständigung. Welche Probleme daraus für Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini erwachsen und welche Offenbarungen dabei gemacht werden, kann er nicht ahnen...
1. Die Idee

Tätäää tätärätääääääää!  
Und da bin ich wieder! In meinem Gepäck eine neue Story, die jetzt einen etwas anderen Touch als "Knockturn Alley" hat. Ich habe hier einfach mal was ausprobiert und würde mich riesig über ein paar Kommentare freuen! (Ihr wisst ja, nette Reviews sind super und konstruktive Kritik ist auch klasse.)

Diese Story ist meiner Beta silver moonstone und allen meinen treuen Reviewern von "Knockturn Alley" gewidmet. Ich liebe euch!  
So, jetzt muss ich nur noch sagen, dass ihr, falls ihr ihn schon gelesen habt, den HBP bitte vergessen müsst.  
Enjoy! Kisses

Rubinonyx

Disclaimer (ich vergesse ihn immer+grmpf+): Alles gehört der wunderbaren JKR, nur die Charas die ihr nicht kennt und natürlich der Plot stammen von mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, nur Reviews. +grins+

**

* * *

**

**I**

oxO**_Draco_**Oxo

Wieder so eine bescheuerte Idee des Schulleiters.  
Wieder für das bessere Verständnis unter den Häusern.  
Wieder der totale Reinfall.

Dumbledore schien es wohl nicht zu verstehen, dass Slytherins einfach nicht auf Friede, Freude, Pustekuchen mit Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs oder am schlimmsten mit einem Gryffindor machen wollten.

Ich für meinen Teil hatte auch schon so genügend Probleme.

Die große Halle war für eine Woche zu einem riesigen Gemeinschaftsraum umfunktioniert worden. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten sich mit wildem und enthusiastischem Kampfgeschrei gemischt.  
Nur wir Slytherins hatten uns da fein raus gehalten und den Bereich um die Eingangsportale okkupiert. Eben den Bereich, von dem aus man am schnellsten fliehen konnte.  
Allerdings hatten wir nur nachts das Glück unter uns zu sein.  
Abends nach der letzten Stunde mussten wir uns alle in der großen Halle einfinden. Dann waren die Betten weggeräumt und kleine Sitzgruppen um jeweils einen kleinen Tisch herumgruppiert.  
Hier konnten jeweils sechs Personen sitzen.

Das Dumme daran war nur, dass von einem Haus höchstens drei Personen in einer Sitzgruppe sitzen durften.  
Noch dümmer aber war, dass für mindestens eine Stunde am Stück eingeteilte Gruppen zusammen saßen.

Man kann sich wahrscheinlich bildlich meine Freude vorstellen, als ich erfuhr, dass Blaise, Pansy und ich mit dem goldenen Trio diese Zeit verbringen durften.

Alles in allem also wunderbare Vorraussetzungen für eine absolute Horrorwoche.

Mitte der Woche, also Mittwochs, saßen Blaise, Pansy und ich auf dem Sofa in der Ecke der Halle, dass wir für uns beansprucht hatten zusammen.

Wenn ich sage "wir saßen" meine ich natürlich, dass Blaise und ich saßen und Pansy gegen die Wand gelehnt die Halle, über die wir von hier aus einen wundervollen Überblick hatten, beobachtete.

Pansy hatte aus der Küche Whiskey organisiert den wir jetzt, als Kürbissaft getarnt, genussvoll tranken.  
Da wir nichts zu tun hatten unterhielten mein bester Freund und ich uns.  
„Hast du schon etwas Neues von Ruskjevsky aus Moskau gehört?" fragte ich ihn gerade.  
„Nein, aber er wollte sich übermorgen per Eule melden. Soweit ich gehört habe läuft aber alles bestens."  
„Ja," erwiderte ich, „der Verkauf scheint gut voran zu kommen. Alkohol wird immer gut gehen. Ich bin nur froh, dass Vater diese Quelle so früh erkannt hat."  
„Da hast du Recht. Wodka in Russland zu verkaufen ist wirklich eines der unerschöpflichsten Geschäfte, die es gibt. Und dabei wirft es auch noch ein wenig Geld ab. Aber lass uns das Thema wechseln." Meinte er, da Pansy sich stöhnend in den nächsten Sessel gleiten ließ.

„Das Schlammblut, Wiesel und Potty sind im Anmarsch, Jungs. Rettet mich!"

Ich warf Blaise einen wissenden Blick zu und goss Pansy noch mal ein. Das würde sie ein wenig milder stimmen, ausserdem hatte es den Vorteil, dass sie nicht so viel schwätzte.  
Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück. Blaise und ich hatten am Vortag beschlossen einfach nicht mehr auf die drei Gryffindors zu achten.  
Deshalb fuhr mein bester Freund auch fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben oder als hätte sich nicht gerade Granger in den Sessel ihm gegenüber gesetzt.  
„Wie geht es Hellena?"  
„Ich danke der Nachfrage, es geht ihr blendend. Sie hat sich von den nächtlichen Überstunden wieder erholt und kümmert sich jetzt ganz um Hellena Manor und die beiden. Und wie geht es Anastasya? Ich habe gehört es ist bald soweit?"  
Blaise strahlte bei dieser Frage über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ja, in anderthalb Monaten. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, wenn es da ist. Anastasya klagt jedem der es hören will oder nicht die Ohren voll. Die Dienerschaft läuft bald Amok und Philomena fühlt sich vernachlässigt. Du weißt ja, wie das ist."

Jetzt musste ich auch grinsen. Ja, ich wusste nur zu gut, wie das war.  
„Ist irgendwas oder warum starrst du uns so an, Granger?" blaffte ich die Gryffindor mir schräg gegenüber an. Sie hatte sich nicht an dem leidenschaftlichen Wortgemetzel zwischen Potty, Wiesel und Pansy beteiligt, sondern anscheinend Blaise und mir zugehört.

Sie saß da und zog die Stirn kraus, was ihrer ohnehin nicht schönen Stirn nicht gerade schmeichelte.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt warum du uns so anstarrst, Granger. Bist du taub oder stumm oder beides?"

Jetzt veränderte sich endlich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sie spuckte mir irgendwelche unschönen Worte ins Gesicht und ich ließ mich zufrieden grinsend zurücksinken. Ich hatte erreicht was ich wollte. Granger war sauer und das gefiel mir. Blaise grinste mir zu und wir nahmen beide noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft-Feuerwhiskey.

Am Ende der Woche, also Freitags, eröffnete uns der weißhaarige Vorgartenzwerg den die meisten als unseren Schulleiter ansehen, dass die Siebt- und Erstklässler ihre Familien einladen sollten. Er wollte ihnen, seinen Worten nach, den wunderbaren Erfolg der Häuserverständigung den wir in dieser Woche erreicht hatten zeigen. Ich hatte davon zwar nichts mitbekommen, aber mich fragt ja keiner.

Während er uns das mitteilte hörte ich Blaise neben mir gefährlich mit den Zähnen knirschen und er zischte, „Wunderbar, wunderbar! Ich könnte mir ja nichts schöneres Vorstellen, als meine Familie hier her einzuladen! Draco, ich glaube das macht er mit Absicht."

Wortlos stimmte ihm zu und versucht meine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen, während ich mir vorstelle wie es werden würde, wenn meine Familie hier wäre. Doch alle Versuche Pansys und ihrer Freundinnen Dumbledore umzustimmen nutzten nichts und am Abend waren die Eulen, die wir unseren Familien mit der Einladung fürs Wochenende schickten, fort.

oxO**_Hellena_**Oxo

Ich stand am Fenster und betrachtete den Herbstnebel der sich langsam über die Felder und Ländereien legte. Es war die Atmosphäre die ich so sehr liebte und ich wünschte Er wäre da.

Langsam hob ich den Brief in meiner Hand. Er war vor kurzer Zeit angekommen. Es waren seine Zeilen, die für mich so wenig Sinn ergaben wie Weihnachten für einen Hindu.

_Liebe Hellena,_

_ich schreibe dies, da der Schulleiter es wünscht, dass ihr für das Wochenende nach Hogwarts kommt. Frag mich nicht warum, das werde ich dir erklären wenn ihr da seid._

_Ich möchte, dass du Sachen für zwei Tage packst. Nimm Sophie für die Kleinen mit, wenn du willst. Kommt mit der Kutsche möglichst früh, ich werde euch erwarten._

_Bis bald und grüße die Beiden von mir._

_Draco_

Ich wurde aus diesem Brief einfach nicht schlau. Aber er hatte ja geschrieben er würde alles erklären wenn er da war.

„Mama, es ist alles gepackt. Was machst du da?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln überflog mein Gesicht und ich drehte mich um.  
„Ich stehe hier am Fenster, schaue hinaus und lese den Brief, den mir dein Vater gerade geschickt hat. Wir werden das Wochenende bei ihm verbringen. Deshalb möchte ich dich und deine Schwester bitten euch umzuziehen, da wir noch heute Abend losfahren werden."

Er sah mich ganz ruhig an. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich für einen vierjährigen Jungen so still zu sein, aber was war in dieser Familie schon nicht ungewöhnlich?  
Dann erwiderte er, „Natürlich Mama, ich mache mich sofort fertig."

Ich nickte ihm zu und er stürmte so schnell aus dem Raum, dass ich schon befürchtete er würde irgendjemanden umrennen. Und von weitem konnte ich ihn Rufen hören, „Manyara, Sophie wir fahren zu Papa! Wir fahren zu Papa!"

Ich las den Brief immer und immer wieder, bis ich ihn irgendwann zur Seite legte und auch mich selbst für die Reise fertig machte.

Keine Stunde später waren die Pferde eingespannt, unsere Koffer gepackt, Tarius und Manyara saßen in der Kutsche, Sophie sah nach, ob wir auch alles dabei hatten und ich gab letzte Anweisungen was im Haus während unserer Abwesenheit zu tun sei, dann stieg auch ich ein.

Der Kutscher sprang auf, die Peitsche knallte und wir begannen unsere Reise nach Hogwarts, das noch keiner von uns gesehen hatte, außer vielleicht von Fotos.

Während der Fahrt schliefen wir und erst als der Morgen graute hielten wir an um die Pferde verschnaufen zu lassen und zu frühstücken.

Tarius stürmte mit Fragen auf mich ein und Manyara saß mit großen Augen daneben und lauschte.  
„Wie groß ist Hogwarts? Wann werden wir Papa sehen? Warum sind wir nicht schon früher hier her gekommen? Wie sieht es in Hogwarts aus?" und noch tausend mehr Fragen, die ich mit einer kurzen Antwort beantwortete oder ihm sagte, dass ich es entweder nicht wüsste oder wir es ja bald sehen würden.

Als der Kutscher meldete, dass wir nicht mehr weit von der Schule entfernt seien, erbat ich mir noch einmal Ruhe und sagte, „Manyara, Tarius, hört mir bitte zu. Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind gibt es kein Rumgerenne. Ihr werdet euch ruhig und anständig verhalten und mir und eurem Vater keine Schande zufügen. Falls irgendetwas ist könnt ihr ja auch Sophie fragen. Ansonsten möchte ich euch noch einmal bitten euch zu benehmen. Denkt immer daran, ihr seid Malfoys und als solche habt ihr gewisse Regeln einzuhalten. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"  
„Ja, Mama!"  
Tarius nickte nur.  
„Das ist schön. Dann tut was ich euch gesagt habe."

Zehn Minuten später konnten wir die ersten Türme erkennen und keine Viertelstunde später erreichten wir Hogwarts.

oxO**_Hermione_**Oxo

Klasse! Eigentlich mochte ich Dumbledore ja, aber diese Idee war mal wieder so etwas von einzigartig, dass ich mich Ron angeschlossen hatte, als dieser mit den Augen gerollt hatte.

Aber schließlich war das hier unser letztes Jahr und wie wollten unseren Schulleiter doch nicht noch kurz vor unseren Prüfungen beleidigen.  
Nur durch diesen Gedanken angespornt, glaube ich, hatten wir es geschafft ihm nicht an die Kehle zu gehen als wir mit den drei schleimigsten Slytherins in eine Sitzgruppe eingeteilt worden waren.

Normalerweise stellte ich meine Ohren ja auf Durchzug, wenn Harry, Ron und Pansy Parkinson sich mit Worten zerfleischten und Zabini und Malfoy sich über die schwachsinnigsten Themen unterhielten, nur diesen Mittwoch nicht.

Ich hörte, wie Zabini Malfoy eine Frage stellte, die einen Mädchennamen enthielt und wollte schon weghören, als Malfoy eine reichlich komische Antwort gab. Ich beschloss kurzfristig dem Gespräch zu folgen und es erstaunte mich, welche Wendung es gab.

Während meine Freunde Parkinson versuchten in Schimpfwörtern zu ertränken sprachen die beiden Slytherins ziemlich vernünftig miteinander. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass diese Worte von Siebzehnjährigen stammten hätte ich geglaubt zwei gestandenen Männern zuzuhören die sich über ihre Familien, Geschwister et cetera, unterhielten.

Aber da ich ja ein realistisch denkender Mensch bin schloss ich aus diesem Gespräch, dass es um irgendeine Liebschaft ging, die ich nicht so ganz verstand. Basta!

Dass es sich nicht lohnte weiter darüber nachzudenken merkte ich, als Malfoy mich ziemlich blöd anmachte worauf ich ihm gereizt erwiderte was für ein Flubberwurm ohne Manieren er sei.

Natürlich hatte er dafür keine Erwiderung auf Lager und ließ sich blöd grinsend nach hinten fallen.

Aber was freitags passierte war noch schöner!  
Dumbledore meinte doch tatsächlich, wir sollten unsere Familien einladen um den Erfolg dieser Aktion zu zeigen. Meinte der wirklich, ich wollte meine Eltern hier haben?

Okay, das war jetzt unfair. Es ist nämlich nicht so, dass ich meine Eltern nicht mag, aber als ich von zuhause abgefahren bin war dort ziemlich dicke Luft und die wollte ich nicht wirklich hier in Hogwarts haben. Doch glücklicherweise schickten sie mir mit der Eule die meine Einladung überbracht hatte einen Brief zurück, der ihr Bedauern ausdrückte, dass sie nicht kommen konnten, da sie im Augenblick auf irgendeiner Zahnarztfachmesse beschäftigt waren und unmöglich dieses Event für läppische zwei Tage zu verlassen konnten, um ihre Tochter zu besuchen.

oxO**_Anastasya_**Oxo

Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über das Manor gleiten. Die Anordnungen, die ich erteilt hatte, würden eingehalten werden, da war ich mir sicher.  
Ein letztes Kopfnicken und Lydia gab dem Kutscher bescheid loszufahren.

Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Milan, die Eule meines Mannes mir seinen Brief gebracht hatte.

_Liebe Anastasya,_

_ich bitte dich die Koffer zu packen und für das Wochenende zu mir zu kommen. Der Schulleiter möchte, dass wir unsere Familien einladen. Bring Lydia mit und pass auf dich und den Kleinen auf. Grüß Philomena von mir._

_Blaise_

Ich faltete die Nachricht zusammen und legte die Hände auf meinen Bauch.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er ein beträchtliches Ausmaß angenommen und ich wünschte der Kleine würde mir den Gefallen tun so schnell wie möglich zu kommen, damit ich mir nicht länger vorkam wie ein aufgeblasener Kürbis. Aber Blaise hatte gemeint ich solle nicht jedem die Ohren voll heulen.  
Er hatte ja Recht, trotzdem hätte ich ihm am liebsten eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst und gefragt wer hier schwanger war. Er oder ich?

Doch ich hatte nicht das Recht so über ihn zu denken, immerhin war er mein Mann und ich hatte ihm Respekt zu zollen.

Mir gegenüber war Lydia mit Philomena eingeschlafen und auch mir fielen langsam die Augen zu. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso das Beste zu schlafen. Der Kutscher würde uns wecken, wenn wir da waren.

oxO**_Blaise_**Oxo

Draco und ich saßen in unseren Betten nahe dem Ausgangsportal und unterhielten uns flüsternd.

„Was meinst du wann sie kommen werden?" fragte ich ihn gerade als irgendwo am anderen Ende der Halle ein erschrecktes Quietschen zu vernehmen war. Wir ignorierten das hysterische Gekreische einiger Hufflepuff Mädchen und er antwortete, „Ich hoffe sie kommen früh. Ich habe nämlich ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust jede Menge Erklärungen abzugeben bevor ich nicht wenigstens einmal mit Hellena gesprochen habe."  
Ich nickte und meinte dann, „Da wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit auf uns zukommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Aufregung Anastasya nicht schadet."

Ich machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und Draco legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und sagte,  
„Sie wird das alles schon gut verkraften, Blaise. Sie ist stark."  
Ich lächelte bei diesen Worten. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du Recht behältst."

Dann kletterte ich in mein Bett und allmählich wurde es in der großen Halle still, nur der Mond leuchtete durch die verzauberte Decke auf uns nieder.

* * *

Fertig gelesen? Gut!  
Jetzt nur noch auf den kleinen "GO"-Button klicken und schon bekommt ihr ein rieeesiges Stück Schokotorte und 'ne Antwortmail.  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	2. Die Ankunft

Juhuu!

Da bin ich also wieder und habe jetzt mal schon am Donnerstag das nächste Kapitel für euch.  
Ich bin das verlängerte Wochenende nicht daheim, deshalb stelle ich es jetzt schon online und werde die (hoffentlich zahlreichen) Reviews erst am Montag oder Dienstag beantworten können.  
Ich weiß, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel noch ein bisschen mehr Verwirrungen reinbringen werde und das wird auch die nächsten ein zwei Chapter noch so bleiben, aber dann... dann werdet ihr alles erfahren! Versprochen!  
Ich möchte mich hier nochmal bei all den lieben Leuten bedanken, die mir bis jetzt schon ein Review geschrieben haben! Ich liebe euch!  
Also enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx  
_

* * *

_

_„Sie wird das alles schon gut verkraften, Blaise. Sie ist stark."  
Ich lächelte bei diesen Worten. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du Recht behältst."  
Dann kletterte ich in mein Bett und allmählich wurde es in der großen Halle still, nur der Mond leuchtete durch die verzauberte Decke auf uns nieder_.

**II**

oxO_**Draco**_Oxo

Ich wurde unsanft gerüttelt.  
Bei Merlins, na ihr wisst schon was, derjenige würde nicht lange überleben, wenn ich aufgewacht war.

Ich gähnte und schlug die Augen auf.  
O Slytherin! Ich brauchte keine Dusche mehr, ich war schon mehr als wach. Filch stand neben meinem Bett und grinste mit seinen gelben Zähnen auf mich nieder.

„Da ist jemand für sie angekommen, Mr. Malfoy und auch für Mr. Zabini" Sagte er und ich hatte Angst, die gesamte Halle würde aufwachen, so laut miaute Mrs. Norris sofort als Bestätigung. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Blaises Bett um mit ihm wohl genauso zu verfahren wie mit mir.

Ich war im nu aus dem Bett und eilte schnell zu ihm hinüber, während ich Mrs. Norris einen tödlichen Blick zu warf, der im Allgemeinen so viel bedeutete wie: Wenn-du-jetzt-nicht-sofort-aufhörst-hier-alle-zu-wecken-dann-wird-deine-nächste-Maus-vergiftet-sein! Und Salazar Slytherin sei Dank, es funktionierte.

Danach wandte ich mich an Filch.

„Danke, Mr. Filch. Ich werde Blaise wecken, sie brauchen sich keine Umstände machen. Den Rest regele ich alleine. Und nochmals vielen Dank, dass sie uns geweckt haben."

Wenn ich eins an meinem Vater bewunderte, dann war es, dass er anderen Leuten glaubhaft die tollsten Lügen auftischen konnte und sie schluckten es. Ich schien ein bisschen von diesem Talent geerbt zu haben, denn zu meiner Erleichterung trollte Filch sich mitsamt seines Fußabtreters von Katze.

Dann beugte ich mich über meinen besten Freund und rüttelte ihn kräftig an den Schultern.  
„Schhhh, Blaise. Aufwachen!" flüsterte ich.  
„Nicht jetzt schon, Mami, ist doch noch so früh!"  
Ich musste grinsen.  
„Ich bin nicht deine Mami und jetzt steh auf, Hellena und Anastasya sind da!"

So schnell, dass muss ich zugeben, hatte ich noch nie einen Menschen wach sein und aus dem Bett springen sehen. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit reflexartig meinen Kopf in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor er mit Blaises zusammenstoßen konnte, der innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden nach oben sauste.  
„Sie sind da? Wo?"

Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich das auch nicht.

„Ich vermute, Filch hat sie in der Eingangshalle stehen lassen." Meinte ich und drehte mich wieder meinem Bett zu, um mich wenigstens halbwegs gescheit anzuziehen.  
Nachdem das erledigt war, machten wir uns so leise wie es ging auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle um „unsere Familien" willkommen zu heißen.

oxO**_Hermione_**Oxo

Ein ungewohntes Miauen weckte mich.

Normalerweise schlief Krummbein immer friedlich oder machte sich früh morgens in aller Stille aus dem Staub. Deshalb fuhr ich irritiert aus meinem relativ leichten Schlaf hoch und blickte mich um. Niemand außer mir schien das Geräusch gehört zu haben, denn alle anderen schlummerten immer noch, warm eingekuschelt in ihren Bettdecken, in den schönsten Träumen.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder hinlegen, als ich eine Bewegung am anderen Ende der Halle ausmachte. Anscheinend waren Zabini und Malfoy Frühaufsteher, denn sie zogen sich gerade an und verließen kurz darauf die Halle. Mich störte das nicht. Weiß der Flubberwurm, was sie zu dieser Zeit da draußen wollten, auf jeden Fall nichts, was mich interessierte und so ließ ich mich wieder zurück in meine Kissen sinken und döste kurz darauf auch schon ein.

Es kam mir vor wie Sekunden, aber in Wirklichkeit waren weitere eineinhalb Stunden vergangen. Ron weckte mich mit seiner unbestechlich eleganten und rücksichtsvollen Art, als er mir ins Ohr schrie, „Hermine, aufwachen!"  
Wäre ich nicht so verschlafen und seine beste Freundin gewesen hätte ich seinem Zahnarzt einen Teil der Arbeit erspart und ihm die Fresse poliert. Aber gut erzogen wie ich bin gab ich ihm nur ein Autogramm meiner Hand auf seiner Wange.

Das Frühstück war ungewöhnlich still, da alle auf die Ankunft der Familien warteten, auch ich.  
Die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt und nur einige Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch unterhielten sich flüsternd.  
Diese Atmosphäre wurde erst durchbrochen, als Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob und anfing zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, verehrte Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Die ersten Familien unserer lieben Erst- und Siebtklässler dürften bald eintreffen und…" an dieser Stelle wurde er unterbrochen, da Filch, ganz gegen seine Art zum Lehrertisch eilte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Ich hätte diesen… Mann noch nicht mal mit der Kneifzange angefasst, aber Dumbledore war ja schon immer etwas eigen gewesen und so klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann wieder uns zu.

„Ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah, ja! Wie Mr. Filch mir gerade mitteilte sind die ersten schon angekommen." Dieses Lächeln versprach nichts Gutes, das wusste ich und suchte schon mal unauffällig die Reihen der Schüler ab, wen es denn wohl treffen würde.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, weshalb haben sie denn nicht gesagt, dass ihre Familien schon eingetroffen sind?"  
Alle Köpfe schnellten in Richtung Slytherintisch und fixierten die beiden genannten.  
Diese wiederum schienen die Aufmerksamkeit ganz uns gar nicht zu genießen und warfen Dumbledore missmutige Blicke zu.  
Doch der Schulleiter übersah das geflissentlich und fuhr fort.  
„Dann wollen wir sie doch mal hereinbitten und nicht vor der Tür warten lassen. Mr. Filch, bitte."

oxO**_Blaise_**Oxo

Gab es etwas Blamableres als das?  
Draco neben mir hatte schon keine gute Vorahnung gehabt, als wir zum Frühstück gegangen waren.

Und jetzt das!

Die gesamte große Halle schien auf einmal ein ungemeines Interesse an unserem Haustisch zu haben und alle Blicke waren auf uns gerichtet.  
Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Anastasya und Hellena schon so früh hier her zu bestellen.

„Dann wollen wir sie doch mal hereinbitten und nicht vor der Tür warten lassen. Mr. Filch, bitte."  
Dieser Satz holte mich aus meiner Starre und ich wollte gerade erwidern, dass das keine so tolle Idee sei, als sich auch schon die Portale öffneten und …

…da standen sie.

Anastasya mit Philomena an der einen Hand und der anderen auf ihrem kugelrunden Bauch und Hellena mit Manyara auf dem Arm und Tarius neben sich.

Philomena hatte meine schwarzen Haare geerbt, aber Anastasyas grün-blaue Augen, die jetzt die Halle ein wenig verschreckt musterten.

Tarius war, wie es bei den Malfoys üblich war Draco wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und auch dessen Haarfarbe schien ein sehr durchsetzungsfähiges Gen zu sein, das alle anderen unterbutterte, denn auch Manyara hatte weißblonde Haare.

Die Stille, die sich über die Halle senkte war unbeschreiblich.  
Nichts rührte sich und kein Laut war zu vernehmen.  
Ich vermutete, dass dies die so genannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und ich hatte Recht.

Tarius hatte mit seinen Augen, ein schönes, helles grau-blau-grün, die Halle abgesucht und nun gefunden, was er gesucht hatte.

„PAPA!"

Und schon stürzte er auf unseren Tisch zu.

Ich bemerkte am Rande, wie Draco sich erhob und ich tat es ihm gleich. So klein Tarius auch noch sein mochte, schnelle Füße hatte er und Draco hatte gerade mal drei Schritte Zeit, bis er ihn abfangen musste.

Ich kannte dieses Ritual, war aber verblüfft zu sehen, dass er es auch hier in der Halle praktizierte.

Draco fing seinen Sohn mit beiden Armen ab, hob ihn hoch und behielt ihn nach einem Kuss auf die Stirn auf dem Arm und folgte mir.

Ich war inzwischen zu Anastasya gegangen, hatte sie auf die Wange und Philomena auf die Stirn geküsst und wartete nun, bis Draco dasselbe bei Hellena und Manyara getan hatte, um mich dann ihnen zuzuwenden.

Ich gab Hellena einen Handkuss und streichelte Manyara einmal über die Wange, während Draco dasselbe bei Anastasya und Philomena tat.

oxO**_Flitwick_**Oxo

So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Meine gesamte Lehrerlaufbahn hatte ich so etwas noch nicht erlebt – und diese Laufbahn war nicht gerade kurz, das muss man sagen.

Meine Schüler hatten bis jetzt noch alle etwas bei mir gelernt, auch wenn ich mit meiner recht zierlichen Gestalt nicht so furchteinflößend wie Professor Snape war, so meinte ich doch mein Fach – Zauberkunst – gut auszufüllen.

Aber wechseln wir das Thema.

Wie gesagt, so etwas, wie bei diesem Frühstück, hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich hatte ja, mit Verlaub, schon schlimme Befürchtungen wegen Albus Idee gehabt, aber dass es _so_ enden würde, das hatte, glaube ich, keiner gedacht.

Die ersten beiden Familien wurden Albus von Mr. Filch angekündigt und ich war schon gespannt zu sehen, wie Mrs. Zabini aussah, doch in den sich langsam öffnenden Portalen stand weder Mrs. Zabini, noch Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, sondern zwei Mädchen und drei Kleinkinder!

Mein Gehirn wurde vollends von diesen Informationen überlastete, als der kleine Junge auf den Slytherintisch zurannte, „Papa" schrie und dem jungen Mr. Malfoy in die Arme flog.

Ich kippte, glaube ich, einfach von meinem Stuhl und fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Ich weiß, dass es etwas kurz ist und ich werde mich auch demnächst um längere Kapitel bemühen, aber ihr müsst auch ein bisschen Geduld haben.  
Wenn ihr jetzt noch so freundlich sein könntet (auch die Schwarzleser) und auf den kleinen blauen Button drücken würdet wäre ich euch sehr dankbar! Dankt dran: Tortenstück und Antwort E-Mail.  
Bis zum nächsten Pitel.  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	3. Die Familien

Ein Woche ist schon wieder vorbei und ich präsentiere hiermit ganz stolz das dritte Kapitel von "Die stehen gebliebene Zeit". Ich würde mich freuen mal zu hören, was ihr glaubt, weshalb ich den Titel so gewählt habe. ganz neugierig schaut und hört ...kann man neugierig hören?  
Ich hoffe, dass ich in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen mehr Licht in die ganze Sache bringeund auch ein paar Leser die sich bis jetzt noch nicht gemeldet haben dazu animieren kann, es jetzt zu tun.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an meine geliebte Beta Silver Moonstone, die das hier in Rekordzeit gelesen und korrigiert hat.  
Und jetzt viel Spass!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**

* * *

**

**III**

oxO**_Sophie_**Oxo

Als die Kutsche hielt und wir alle ausgestiegen waren, eilte ein nicht sehr angenehm aussehender Mann auf uns zu. Sein Benehmen war, wie ich es erwartet hatte: ungehobelt.

Die Lady neben mir nahm Manyara auf den Arm und ich winkte Miroc dem Kutscher er solle unser Anliegen vortragen.

Mein erster Eindruck von Hogwarts war also nicht gerade der angenehmste.

Als der ungehobelt Mann uns erklärte er sei der Hausmeister – ich konnte es kaum glauben – und wir sollten ihm folgen machte ich Miroc ein Zeichen, nahm den jungen Master an der Hand und ging ihm hinterher.

Wir gingen durch lange Korridore und Gänge und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Hausmeister uns einschüchtern wollte. Als wir dann endlich in der „Eingangshalle", wie er verkündete, angekommen waren, stellte ich mich demonstrativ vor die Lady, damit er ihr nicht zu nahe kam.  
Er blaffte mich verärgert an, aber ich erwiderte nichts auf seine wüsten Worte, sondern befahl ihm seine Lordschaft zu holen, er erwarte uns.

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis Mylord kam. Dieser Rüpel von einem Hausmeister schien sich absichtlich noch ein bisschen verirrt zu haben, nur damit wir noch ein wenig länger warten mussten.

Während der langen Minuten die wir warteten brachte Miroc unser Gepäck und sagte mir, dass die Lady Zabini gerade eben auch eingetroffen sei, dann ging er um die Pferde zu versorgen.

Mylord war hocherfreut seine Gemahlin, den jungen Master und die junge Lady zu sehen.

Er sprach einige Zeit mit der Lady und wandte sich dann an mich.

„Sophie, wie ich bereits Hellena sagte möchte ich, dass keine Auskunft über unsere Familie oder anderes gegeben wird. Falls irgendwelche dringenden Fragen anfallen, dann wendet euch an mich. Hogwarts ist eigentlich nicht die Umgebung, in der ich euch sehen möchte und nur durch die Anordnung des Schulleiters, denen ich leider noch zu folgen habe, seid ihr hier. Niemand wird sich meinem Sohn oder meiner Tochter nähern, dem ich es nicht ausdrücklich erlaubt habe!"

Dann nannte er mir einige Namen, die ich kannte und ich versicherte, dass niemand anderes außer diesen Personen direkt mit der Lady, dem jungen Master oder der jungen Lady in Kontakt treten würde.

Er lächelte mich zufrieden an und wandte sich dann seiner Gattin zu, bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie ins Innere des Schlosses. Miroc und ich blieben bei der jungen Lady und dem Master, die selig schliefen.

oxO**_Hermione_**Oxo

Ich glaubte zu halluzinieren! Zwischen den geöffneten Portalen standen die „Familien" von Malfoy und Zabini. Das musste ein Scherz sein!

Ungläubig rieb ich mir die Augen. Sie verschwanden nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der kleine Junge machte sich von der Hand seiner … ähm…Mutter? … los, lief quer durch die Halle auf Malfoy zu und schrie „Papa".

Die Szene, die sich dann daran anschloss war so unwirklich, dass ich glaubte zu träumen. Aber wenn ich träumte, dann wurde ich ganz unsanft geweckt, als ein lautes Poltern vom Lehrertisch ausging.

Professor Flitwick schien diese ganze Szene etwas überlastet zu haben, denn er war von seinem Stuhl und dem Stapel Kissen gekippt und wurde nun von letzteren begraben.

Aber das war die entscheidende Aktion.

Die gesamte Halle fing an zu lachen und als sich das allgemeine Interesse von Flitwick wieder den Eingangsportalen zuwandte stand dort niemand mehr.

Zabini und Malfoy hatten die Gäste an ihren Haustisch begleitet und sich zwischen ihren Hausgenossen verteilt.

Doch während ich mir die Slytherins so besah fiel mir etwas Merkwürdiges ins Auge.  
Die beiden Mädchen, die vorher hinter den beiden Familien gestanden hatten, saßen nicht. Sie standen hinter den Bänken, unterhielten sich leise miteinander und beobachteten die Halle dabei aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Ich schien nicht die Einzige gewesen zu sein, die das bemerkte, denn Dumbledore stand immer noch und zwinkerte jetzt in ihre Richtung.

„Möchten sich die jungen Damen denn nicht auch setzten, ich bin sicher, das wir genügend Platz haben, dass sie nicht stehen müssen."

Die beiden sahen ihn erschreckt an, doch die Dunkelhaarige überwand den Schrecken, angesprochen worden zu sein, als Erste. Zu meiner und der allgemeinen Verwunderung knickste sie und sagte dann, „Vielen Dank, Mylord, aber wir saßen die ganze Fahr über." Dabei sah sie ihre Fußspitzen an. Ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Verhalten wie ich fand. Es erinnerte mich stark an das Verhalten von Bediensteten das ich in Filmen gesehen oder über das ich in Büchern gelesen hatte.

Ich war gespannt welche Überraschungen noch auf uns zukommen würden und freute mich insgeheim schon auf den Nachmittag, an dem wir wieder in unseren eingeteilten Sitzgruppen zusammenkommen würden.

oxO**_Blaise_**Oxo

´Gut pariert, Sophie. dachte ich, nachdem sie die Aufforderung Dumbledores sich zu setzen, gekonnt abgewiesen hatte.  
Anastasya schien dasselbe zu denken, denn sie nickte ihr wohlwollend zu.  
„Bedien dich, Philomena, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr schon etwas gegessen habt." Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schob meiner Tochter die Schüssel mit Griesbrei hin.  
„Wie war die Fahrt, meine Liebe?" wandte ich mich dann Anastasya zu.  
„Eigentlich sehr angenehm, da wir den größten Teil verschlafen haben. Aber du könntest mir eine Frage beantworten."  
„Immer."  
„Was war dieses miesepetrige Etwas, das uns in die Eingangshalle geführt hat? Ehrlich gesagt nehme ich es ihm nämlich nicht wirklich ab, dass er der _Hausmeister_ ist."  
Ich musste lächeln, bei dem Gedanken, was sie gedacht haben musste als sie Filch zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
„Anastasya, ich glaube es meistens auch nicht, aber es ist wahr. Mr. Filch ist der Hausmeister."

Sie rümpfte entrüstet ihr hübsches, kleines Näschen und setzte einen skeptischen Blick auf, wie ihn nur aristokratische Frauen zustande bringen.

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wurde von Tarius abgelenkt, der ganz unaristokratisch auf seine Schwester zeigte und Draco mit bester Malfoy-Miene erzählte, dass Manyara die Tapete im Teezimmer von Hellena Manor mit Leuchtfarben voll geschmiert hatte und diese nicht abzubekommen waren.

Sobald er geendet hatte zeigte ein leises Klatschen an, dass Hellena ihm leicht auf die ausgestreckte Hand geschlagen hatte und ihn nun für sein nicht sehr regelgerechtes Verhalten maßregelte. Tarius hörte ihr zu, nickte dann brav und fuhr sofort weiter, seinem Vater mit großem Enthusiasmus von Manyaras Fehlverhalten zu berichten.

Alles in allem ging also alles glatter, als Draco und ich es erwartet hatten.

Das einzige, wovor es mir bis jetzt grauste, war die Stunde am Nachmittag, die wir mit dem goldenen Trio verbringen würden. Denn sofern ich gehört hatte waren weder die Sitzgruppen aufgelöst worden, noch sollten die Familien in eigenen Sitzgruppen sitzen.

oxO**_Hellena_**Oxo

Ehrlich gesagt erschreckte mich die große Halle. Ich hatte niemals gedacht, dass so viele Menschen mich auf einmal anstarren würden.

Nachdem uns der Hausmeister in die Eingangshalle geführt und meinen Gatten geholt hatte fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Draco hatte mich begrüßt wie es sich geziemte, mit einem Stirnkuss. Er sagte, er habe schon lange auf uns gewartet, aber das glaubte ich ihm nicht ganz, denn so verknittert wie er aussah, war er keine fünf Minuten vorher aufgestanden, trotzdem sagte ich natürlich nichts.

Nachdem er Miroc angewiesen hatte bei Sophie und den beiden Kleinen, die immer noch selig schliefen, zu bleiben, bot er mir seinen Arm an und führte mich ein wenig durch Hogwarts.

Vielleicht herrscht hier ein bisschen Erklärungsbedarf weshalb ich Hogwarts nicht kannte, stamme ich doch aus einem reinblütigen Zauberergeschlecht.

Ich bekam schon früh von einem Privatlehrer Unterricht, da meine Eltern schon früh festgelegt hatten, was ich tun würde und was nicht.  
Manchmal hätte ich sie am liebsten angeschrieen warum sie das taten, doch ich sollte mich nicht über mein Los beklagen, ist es doch nicht das schlechteste.

Meinen Abschluss machte ich mit sechzehn Jahren, doch ich hatte vor, in den nächsten Jahren, wenn Tarius und Manyara ein wenig älter waren, meine Studien fort zu führen.  
Vielleicht klingt das jetzt ein wenig komisch, aber meine Eltern brachten mir schon sehr früh bei, dass mein Mann, meine Kinder und mein Haushalt später meine obersten Prioritäten darstellen mussten, noch vor meinen eigenen Interessen. Wie früh später sein sollte wusste ich damals noch nicht.

Aber zurück. Draco erklärte mir, dass Anastasya auch kommen werde, was mich sehr freute und ich mich ansonsten darum kümmern sollte, dass Tarius und Manyara nicht in die falsche Gesellschaft gerieten. Um alles andere würde er sich kümmern.  
Wir beendeten den kleinen Rundgang und er brachte mich zurück in die Eingangshalle, in der zu meiner großen Freude Anastasya schon wartete.

Ihr ganzes Gesicht war ein einziges Strahlen, genau wie bei Blaise, der neben ihr stand und Philomena auf dem Arm hielt.

Wir begrüßten uns und Draco verdrehte dabei die Augen, da es ein wie er immer sagte, „typisch weibliche" Begrüßung war und wir, kaum waren in Hörweite der anderen, sofort die neuesten Neuigkeiten austauschen mussten. Ich gab ihm einen leichten Knuff in die Seite und meinte er und Blaise hätten sicherlich noch etwas zu tun, wir würden später zum Frühstück dazu kommen.

Wir verabschiedeten uns vorschriftsgemäß und Anastasya fing sofort an von Mrs. Millton zu erzählen, die sich, den Gerüchten zufolge, seit einiger Zeit einen Muggel als Liebhaber hielt …

oxO**_Snape_**Oxo

Als Dumbledore uns im Lehrerzimmer von seinem _genialen_ Plan der besseren Häuserverständigung erzählt hatte, hatte ich gewusst, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

In der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag war ich mit einem Schrecken aufgewacht, weil mir die Familien von Draco und Blaise eingefallen waren.  
In der ganzen Aufregung, hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass „Familie" für sie etwas ganz anderes bedeutete, als der Schulleiter auch nur im Entferntesten ahnte.

Mit ungutem Gefühl, was bei mir nichts Besonderes ist, ging ich also zum Frühstück.

Und wirklich, was ich befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten.

Die gesamte Halle starrte Hellena und Anastasya an. Selbst McGonagall an meiner Seite klappte der Mund auf.  
Gegen das allgemeine Starren konnte ich nichts unternehmen, aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen nach einem Brötchen zu greifen und ihr dabei ganz aus Versehen ihre Tasse mit kochend heißen Kamillentee auf die Robe zu stoßen.  
Den kleinen Aufschrei, den sie bei der brühendheißen Flüssigkeit, nicht unterdrücken konnte, quittierte ich mit einem gemeinen Lächeln.

So weit so gut also.  
Hellena und Anastasya waren da.  
Dagegen konnte ich nichts mehr tun, aber ich konnte meinem Patensohn und seinem besten Freund ein wenig helfen, indem ich wenigstens die Unterbringung organisierte.

Den ein oder anderen mag es ja jetzt schocken, dass der ewig fiese und ach so einzelgängerische Severus Snape jemandem hilft, aber es gibt eben auch Ausnahmen.

Deshalb führte mich mein erster Weg nach dem Frühstück auch zum Schulleiter, dessen Zitronendrop ich dieses Mal annahm, um ihn in einem geeigneten Moment Mrs. Norris zu geben, die, wie ich wusste, Blähungen bekommen und mal ein oder zwei Nächte lang nicht in den Kerkern herumstromern würde.

Das Gespräch lief relativ normal. Was bedeutete, dass ich ganze zwei Sätze brauchte um mein Anliegen vorzutragen und Dumbledore mir dann in einem Fünf-Minuten-Monolog sein Einverständnis gab.

oxO**_Anastasya_**Oxo

„Philomena, iss deinen Grießbrei auf!"  
Ich war gerade dabei meiner Tochter die letzten zwei Löffel ihres Lieblingsfrühstückes in den Mund zu schieben, als Lydia zu mir herüber kam.  
„Mylady, Mylord Snape ist da, um uns unsere Räume zu zeigen. Sollen Kajas und ich schon mal vorgehen oder möchtet ihr uns begleiten?"  
„Wir kommen gleich mit. Nimm doch bitte Philomena. Ich werde mit Hellena in ein bisschen Abstand folgen."  
Antwortete ich und hievte mich dann von der Bank hoch.  
Ich sah Severus am Ende der Halle mit meinem Mann und Draco zusammenstehen und sich unterhalten.

Typisch!  
Und uns Frauen nannten sie Klatschbasen und meinten, dass ihre „Männerrunden" etwas anderes seien als unsere „Kaffeekränzchen"!

Lydia nahm Philomena an der Hand.  
Ich folgte ihr in einigem Abstand, da mein Körperzustand keine schnellen Bewegungen erlaubte. Auf halbem Weg kam mir Tarius entgegen.  
„Tante Anastasya, komm ich helfe dir." Damit streckte er mir seine kleine Hand entgegen und führte mich das restliche Stück zu seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Ach, der Kleine!

Er und seine Schwester sind Hellenas ganzer Stolz.

Ach ja, so lange ich denken kann, kenne ich Hellena und Draco schon.  
Etwas anders verhält es sich allerdings mit meinem Angetrauten.

Ich sah Blaise das erste Mal vor dem Traualtar.

Damals wusste ich noch nicht, was auf mich zukommen würde und meine Hochzeit war einfach nur ein Riesenspaß. Ich war mit Blaise herumgetollt, während die Erwachsenen die Eheverträge unterschrieben und Blaises und meine Angelegenheiten geregelt hatten.

Meine Eltern waren glücklicherweise nicht so streng wie die Hellenas und Dracos.

Denn mir ließen sie Zeit, bis Blaise und ich uns angefreundet hatten. Sie warteten bis ich bereit war.

Soweit ich weiß verlief Hellenas Hochzeit ganz und gar nach den alten Regeln.  
Die Eheverträge wurden wie bei meiner Hochzeit unterschrieben, waren aber im Gegensatz zu Blaises und meinem hundertprozentig in den alten Traditionen gehalten.  
Was bedeutet, dass sich Dracos Vater noch höchstselbst am Hochzeitstag und vor Dracos und Hellenas erster gemeinsamer Nacht von ihrer Jungfräulichkeit überzeugte.

Auch, dass die Nacht der ersten „Zusammenkunft" nicht wie bei ihnen auf den Tag genau festgelegt wurde, sondern bis ich genug Zeit gehabt hatte, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, erleichterte es mir sehr.

Jetzt stand ich also vor meiner besten Freundin, mit der ich Severus und unseren geliebten Ehemännern folgte, um unser Quartier für das Wochenende zu beziehen.

oxO**_Draco_**Oxo

Sie waren also da.  
Blaise sah mich ein bisschen komisch an, als ich die vorgeschriebenen Regeln selbst hier in Hogwarts einhielt, tat es dann aber auch.

Den kollektiven Lachanfall, den die gesamte große Halle bekam, als Flitwick plötzlich vom Stuhl kippte, nutzten wir um Hellena, Anastasya und die Kleinen zu unseren Plätzen zu bringen.

Hellena hatte Angst.

Ich spürte es, als sie meinen dargebotenen Arm wie eine Ertrinkende umklammerte.  
Sie war es nicht gewohnt, sich in solch großer Gesellschaft und dazu noch unbekannter, zu bewegen.  
In den sieben Jahren unserer Ehe hatte ich sie erst zwei oder drei Mal so ängstlich gesehen. Man merkte es daran, dass sie steif wurde, noch aufrechter ging als sie es ohnehin schon tat und noch schweigsamer wurde als sonst.

Manchmal beneidete ich Blaise und Anastasya um die Offenheit, mit der sie ihre Ehe meisterten und ich beneidete sie um ihre Eltern.

Natürlich waren sie für die Begriffe Außenstehender der Inbegriff von alter aristokratischer Tradition, aber sie waren nichts gegen Hellenas und meine Eltern.

Unser Ehevertrag war, vom Inhalt her, immer noch der selbe wie im Mittelalter, als ihn unsere Vorfahren das erste Mal aufgesetzt hatten. Natürlich waren einige Dinge, die es überhaupt nicht mehr gab, abgeändert oder herausgestrichen worden, aber ich hatte meiner Frau noch die Morgengabe geschenkt und selbst wenn es für uns nichts zu bedeuten hatte, so hatten wir in der Hochzeitsnacht doch in einem Bett geschlafen.

Die Zeiten waren in den letzten hundert Jahren immer wieder gefährlich gewesen und so hatten wir die alten Traditionen bewahrt.

Auch meine Eltern hatten nicht aus Liebe geheiratet.  
Mein Vater hatte sich meine Mutter ausgesucht, weil seine Eltern auf eine frühe Heirat drängten und sie einfach in das Schema, das ihm vorgegeben worden, war passte.

Ich durfte mir meine Frau noch nicht mal alleine aussuchen.

Bei Hellenas Geburt wurden wir verlobt und die Eheverträge festgesetzt.  
Unsere Hochzeit war zwei Monate vor Blaises und Anastasyas.  
Wir waren sowieso in allem etwas früher dran als die beiden.

Aber zurück.  
Das Frühstück war vorbei und mein Patenonkel, übrigens auch gleichzeitig Tarius Pate, kam zu uns. Er hatte anscheinend Räume für Hellena und Anastasya organisiert.

Was würde ich bloß ohne ihn machen?

Die Räume lagen direkt neben der Halle und er hatte es sogar geschafft, dass Blaise und ich auch hier übernachten durften und nicht mehr in der Halle schliefen.

Hier erst entspannte sich Hellena endlich.

* * *

So viel von mir.  
Jetzt bitte ich euch nur noch mal ganz kurz eure Meinung durch diesen kleinen, blauen Button da unten los zu werden und schon seid ihr erlöst und bekommt ein Tortenstück plus eine heiße Tasse Schokolade. (Torte nach Wahl grins)  
Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Chap! Ehrlich!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	4. Die Überraschung

Juhuuu!  
Da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen länger gedauert hat als sonst +sich duckt, aber da laufen in´mAugenblick so viele Plotbunnys in meinen Hirnwindungen rum und die wollen alle aufgeschrieben werden (wie zum Beispiel "Kaminfeuer"), dass ich einfach nicht so schnell schreiben konnte.  
Versprechen, dass es jetzt schneller gehen wird kann ich nicht, aber ich kann's versuchen.  
Aber bevor ihr da vor dem Bildschirm einschlaft nun das neue Pitel.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

**

* * *

**

**IV**

**oxO_Blaise_Oxo**

Eine weitere Überraschung!  
Diesmal glücklicherweise eine gute!

Snape hatte es irgendwie gebogen, dass die Frauen, die Kleinen und, man höre und staune, sogar Draco und ich in Nebenräumen der großen Halle Quartier beziehen konnten.

Auch, wenn ihn die anderen Häuser nicht ausstehen können, wir Slytherins wissen schon, warum wir Snape jedem anderen Lehrer vorziehen.

Er zeigte uns auch persönlich die Räume.

Anastasya war ganz entzückt, als sie entdeckte, dass die Zimmer eine Verbindungstür besaßen und musste natürlich sofort zu Hellena hinübereilen um ihr diese Neuigkeit brühwarm zu erzählen.

Während ihre Mutter weg war kam Philomena zu mir. Sie zupfte an meiner Robe und als ich sie auf den Arm nahm meinte sie, „Philomena Papa lieb!" und zeigte zuerst auf sich und dann auf mich.  
„Ja, ich habe dich auch ganz doll lieb, meine Kleine." Erwiderte ich darauf und musste Lächeln, als sie ihre kleinen Ärmchen um meinen Hals legte und sich ganz eng an mich schmiegte.  
„Aha, da haben wir wohl noch eine kleine Schmusekatze." Ertönte da Dracos Stimme hinter mir.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, was man Draco alles sagen hört, wenn die Türen geschlossen sind.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn Mama nicht da ist. Sonst ist sie schon ein richtig großes Mädchen. Nicht wahr, Philomena?" erwiderte ich und meine Kleine nickte mit dem Kopf. Dabei sah sie Draco an und lächelte.  
„Onkel Draco!" Und damit fing sie an mit ihren kleinen Beinchen zu zappeln bis ich sie herunterließ und rannte auf Draco zu. Bei ihm angelangt umarmte sie seine Beine.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich umgedreht und sah Anastasya, die lächelnd im Türrahmen stand.

Was für ein Glück ich doch habe!

Unsere Heirat war bei unserer Geburt beschlossen worden, was, um genau zu sein, in unseren Familien keine Seltenheit ist.  
Ab dem Tag unserer ersten Begegnung im Sandkasten habe ich sie geliebt.  
Nicht in dem Sinne, in dem man Liebe normalerweise versteht. Es war eine Art freundschaftlicher Liebe.  
Ich mochte sie und sie mochte mich. Also alles in allem schon mal gute Voraussetzungen.

Damals war sie ein kleiner Wildfang und keiner konnte sie bändigen. Heute ist sie es immer noch, nur dass sie es jetzt unter Regeln und gutem Benehmen versteckt.  
Nur wenige wissen, dass es meistens sie ist, die mir den Kopf wäscht, wenn ich mal wieder etwas vergeigt habe. Und manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wer bei uns in der Familie eigentlich das Oberhaupt ist – sie oder ich.

Nun stand sie da in der Tür mit ihrem dicken Bauch und lächelte.

Apropos dicker Bauch. Ich meine sagen zu können, dass ich meinen ehelichen Pflichten gut nachkomme.

„Die Zimmer sind wunderbar, Blaise. Ich hätte nur gerne, dass Philomenas Bett an der anderen Seite steht und nicht zu nah an der kalten Wand." Da war sie wieder, diese Oberfeldwebel-Stimme.  
„Ja, natürlich meine Liebling, alles was du willst. Hast du noch andere Wünsche?" grinste ich, beeilte mich aber trotzdem Philomenas Bett nach ihren Anordnungen zu verschieben.  
„Hm, lass mich überlegen, meine geliebter Gatte…Nein, ich glaube im Augenblick nichts. Aber sobald mir etwas einfällt werde ich es dir natürlich sagen."

**oxO_Anastasya_Oxo**

Da waren wir also in unseren Räumen.

Es waren schöne Räume die man uns zugeteilt hatte und es gab sogar eine Verbindungstür zwischen den beiden Zimmern. Das Bad war zwar nicht das, was wir von daheim gewohnt waren, aber ich war zufrieden.  
SobaldSeverus gegangen war und Lydia die Koffer ausgepackt hatte, fragte ich Blaise, ob wir nicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen könnten.  
Er willigte ein und nachdem ich Philomena in Lydias Obhut gegeben hatte, verließen mein Mann und ich das Schloss um ein bisschen auf den Ländereien spazieren zu gehen.

Die Landschaft die ich sah, war eine ganz andere als daheim.  
Schottland war karg und hügelig. Der verbotene Wald war das einzige Areal mit größeren zusammenhängenden Baumflächen und der Wind strich über das Gras.  
Es war eine melancholische Stimmung die an jenem Tag über allem lag.  
Wir setzten uns auf einen großen Stein und ich lehnte mich gegen Blaise. Er legte seine Hände über meinen Bauch und streichelte die pralle Wölbung zärtlich.  
„Weißt du schon wie er heißen soll?" fragte ich ihn.

Es war seit alters her Tradition, dass der Mann die Namen seiner Kinder aussuchte, ich als Frau hatte da normalerweise nichts zu sagen. Glücklicherweise war sah Blaise das nicht allzu eng und fragte immer, ob ich mit dem Namen einverstanden war.  
Bei Philomena hatten wir fünf Anläufe gebraucht, bis der Name uns beiden gefallen hatte.

„Ja, ich hätte da so einen Favoriten." Meinte er.  
„Und der wäre?"  
„Finjas."  
„Finjas?"  
„Ja. Ich finde den Namen schön. Und du?"  
Ich überlegte eine Weilte, sprach den Namen ein paar Mal laut aus und meinte dann,  
„Finjas. Ja, der Name gefällt mir. Damit bin ich einverstanden."  
Ich drehte mich um und küsste Blaise. Etwas, das er mir nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit gestattete.  
Dann drehte ich mich wieder um und blickte auf die Hügel die sich malerisch vor uns ausbreiteten.

Plötzlich überkam mich ein Gefühl und ich griff nach Blaises Hand.  
„Autsch!"  
„Entschuldige, Blaise!"  
Mein Mann rieb sich die Hand, die unter meinem überfallartigen Angriff wohl ein bisschen gelitten hatte.  
„Was ist los? Du zitterst ja, Anastasya."  
„Nichts, nichts." Antwortete ich hastig. „Lass uns doch zurückgehen, ja? Mir ist kalt."  
„Anastasya, was ist los?" Blaises Worte wirkten besorgt und er versuchte mir in die Augen zu blick, doch ich wich seinem Blick aus.

Unwillkürlich legte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und begann ihn zu streicheln. Mein Mann nahm meinen Arm und führte mich zurück zum Schloss.

**oxO_Hermione_Oxo**

Na da war ich ja mal gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen!  
Es war 17.00 Uhr.  
Normalerweise die Zeit, um welche wir uns für eine Stunde zusammensetzten.

Ron und Harry in den beiden Sesseln schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie mir.  
Sie lachten oder tuschelten mal nicht wie sonst, sondern warteten schweigend und dabei zum Portal blickend auf die Ankunft unserer Sitzgruppenkameraden und ihrer Familien.

Es war interessant mal den Blick schweifen zu lassen. Überall saßen lächelnde Personen zusammen, unterhielten sich über dies und das, lachten und je mehr man miteinender redete, desto entspannter wurde die Atmosphäre.  
Ich glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass dies auch in unserer Sitzgruppe passieren würde, aber ich versuchte immer erst mal das Beste anzunehmen.

Um fünf nach Fünf kamen sie dann endlich.  
Ron und Harry, die die gesamte Zeit zum Portal gestarrt hatten verfielen etwas zu schnell in ein Gespräch über taktische Spielzüge des letzten Quidditchspiels.

Ich hingegen sah ihnen lächelnd entgegen wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte.

Malfoy und Zabini hatten anscheinend gerade Poker gespielt, da ihre Mienen so unbewegt wieFelsblöcke waren.  
Hinter ihnen gingen die beiden Frauen deren Namen wir noch nicht wussten.  
Die eine, die wohl zu Malfoy gehörte, trug ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm und hielt mit der anderen Hand den größeren Bruder.  
Die andere, logischerweise zu Zabini gehörende, hatte ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand und war unverkennbar hoch schwanger.  
Diesem kleinen Zug folgten dann nur noch die beiden Frauen, über deren Beziehung zur Familie ich mir noch nicht so ganz im Klaren war.

Als sie bei uns ankamen erhob ich mich und trat dabei Harry gegen den Knöchel. Dieser sah zuerst erschrocken hoch, beeilte sich aber dann es mir nachzutun.  
Ich sah Malfoy fragend an und lächelte dann seiner Begleiterin mit den zwei Kindern die mir gegenüber stand zu. Er räusperte sich.  
„Hellena, das ist Hermione Granger." Stellte er mich vor.  
„Miss Granger, dass ist Hellena Malfoy, meine Frau." Ich lächelte und streckte ihr meine Hand hin.  
Sie betrachtete mich abschätzend, neigte dann den Kopf und machte keine Anstalten meine Hand zu ergreifen.  
Ich merkte, wie meine Mundwinkel ein Stockwerk tiefer sackten. Doch dann machte Malfoy mich mit den beiden Kindern bekannt und ich hatte Mühe meine Mundwinkel da zu halten wo sie waren.  
„Das ist Tarius, mein ältester und das ist Manyara."  
Der kleine Junge verbeugte sich artig, verzog aber so wenig wie sein Vater eine Miene. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich bei Nennung ihres Namens nur noch enger an ihre, wie ich jetzt ja wohl annehmen musste, Mutter.  
Dieselbe Prozedur vollführte Malfoy auch noch mit Harry und Ron währenddessen Zabini an mich herantrat.

„Anastasya, das ist Miss Granger." Ich lächelte wieder.  
„Miss Granger, das ist Anastasya, meine Frau." Nun lächelte auch mein Gegenüber zaghaft und neigte leicht den Kopf bevor Zabini fortfuhr.  
„Und das hier ist Philomena." Daraufhin knickste das Mädchen an Anastasyas Seite leicht und drückte sich auch wie Manyara vorher näher an ihre Mutter.

Nach dieser Vorstellungsrunde setzten wir uns und peinliches Schweigen trat ein.  
„Wann ist es denn soweit?" Ich hatte mir ein Herz gefasst und Anastasya mir gegenüber angesprochen. Sie sah erschreckt zu mir und dann zu ihrem Mann, dieser nickte und sie sagte,  
„In anderthalb Monaten."

Und wieder Stille.

„Wissen sie denn schon, zu was man dann gratulieren kann? Junge oder Mädchen?" machte ich weiterhin meine kläglichen Versuche ein Gespräch in Gang zu setzten. Dieses Mal antwortete mir Zabini.  
„Ein Erbe."  
Ich runzelte bei dieser Wortwahl unwillkürlich die Stirn.  
‚Ein Erbe' hörte sich an wie aus dem Mittelalter, doch keiner außer mir schien davon Notiz zu nehmen.

Nach einigen weitern peinlichen und schweigsamen Minuten flüsterte Hellena Malfoy dem Mädchen, das nicht älter war als sie selbst und neben ihr stand, etwas ins Ohr.  
Ich räusperte mich und sprach nun Hellena an.

„Ähm, leider wurden wir nicht einander vorgestellt, aber könnten sie mir vielleicht verraten, wer das ist?" Und ich machte eine vage Andeutung in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen gerade verschwunden war.  
Doch anstatt zu antworten sah Hellena nur ihren Mann an und dieser antwortete für sie.  
„Das ist Sophie. Sie arbeitet für uns."  
Ich verkniff mir einen spitzen Kommentar, dass ich seine Frau gefragt hatte und nicht ihn und wurde durch die Rückkehr Sophies abgelenkt.

Sie hatte eine Schachtel voll Buntstifte und einige Blätter Papier mitgebracht, die sie jetzt auf den Tisch legte. Natürlich stürzten sich die Kleinen begeistert auf diese Beschäftigung und wir konnten die peinliche Stille in aller Ruhe weiterführen.

Kurz bevor ich mich fragte, ob wir den Nachmittag in Schweigen beenden würden, beugte sich Zabini zu seiner Frau hinüber und sprach leise mit ihr. Daraufhin tauschten sie die Plätze und die beiden Frauen, wie auch Malfoy und Zabini begannen jeweils eine leise Unterhaltung.  
Ich wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry, nur um zu sehen, wie er sich Ron zuwandte und auch ein Gespräch begann.

Das war definitiv nicht das, was Dumbledore mit diesen Sitzgruppen bezweckt hatte. Außer dem war ich viel zu neugierig, und so beschloss ich, auch auf die Gefahr hin zu nerven, einfach weiter zu fragen.

Anastasya und Hellena schienen gerade eine kleine Konversationspause zu haben, die ich natürlich sofort nutzte.  
„Hellena,…" keine Reaktion.  
„Mrs. Malfoy…" ihr Kopf hob sich und Malfoys Frau sah mich an. Okay, dann also auf die absolut geschraubte Tour.  
„Mrs. Malfoy, verzeihen Sie, wenn ich unterbreche, aber es würde mich, wenn Sie erlauben, brennend interessieren, zum wievielten Hochzeitstag man denn dieses Jahr gratulieren darf."  
Hellena warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Gatten und erwiderte dann,  
„Zum siebten."

Das war interessant.

„Und Ihnen, Mrs. Zabini?"  
„Auch."  
Ich war noch nie gut als Entertainer und so lächelte ich die beiden Frauen einfach an, bevor ich die nächste Frage stellte, die mir in den Sinn kam.  
„Und Ihr Sohn und Ihre Tochter, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie sind so gut erzogen und ihr Benehmen ist einfach tadellos. Tarius ist sicher schon im Kindergarten?"  
Wieder dieser prüfende Blick in Richtung ihres Mannes.  
„Unser Sohn wird nächstes Jahr seinen ersten Unterricht erhalten. Er ist vier. Ein Privatlehrer selbstverständlich."

Ich schluckte. Der Kleine tat mir jetzt schon leid.

„Und die kleine Philomena? Mrs. Zabini, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einmal so bildhübsch wird wie ihre Mutter…" Doch weiter kam ich nicht, da Anastasyas Gesichtsausdruck sich von schmerzhaft zu erschreckt wandelte, sie einen hohen Schrei ausstieß und ihre Hände ihren Bauch bedeckten.  
Zabini war sofort aufgesprungen und herübergekommen.  
„Anastasya, was ist?"  
Seine Frau keuchte etwas, das ich nicht verstand und griff nach Hellenas Hand.  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell Sophie und das andere Mädchen halfen Hellena Anastasya aus der großen Halle zu bringen und bedeuteten Malfoy und Zabini an bei ihren Kindern zubleiben.  
Die gesamte große Halle hatte sich uns zugewandt und beobachtete das Geschehen mit offenen Mündern.

Nachdem die vier Frauen verschwunden waren und sich die Stimmung wieder normalisiert hatte blickte ich zu Zabini und mein Verstand fing wieder an zu arbeiten.  
In unserer Sitzgruppe wurde nichts gesagt und so verflossen die Minuten.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es mir vor, öffneten sich die Portale wieder und Sophie trat ein.  
Wieder verstummte die Halle und jeder hörte zu, als sie sagte,

„Mylord Zabini, eure Gattin wünscht, dass ihr bei ihrer Niederkunft anwesend seid. Ihr dürft Mylord Malfoy mitbringen, sofern er dazu bereit ist."

Nach diesen merkwürdigen Worten knickste sie und Zabini sprang auf. Er packte Malfoy an der Schulter und lief so schnell es ging auf die Portale zu, Sophie, die sich umgedreht hatte und losgegangen war, hinterher.

* * *

Und schon wieder fertig. Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass es nicht umwerfend viel ist, aber es ist immerhin etwas!  
So, jetzt muss ich mich nur noch mal bei den Reviewern von letztem Mal bedanken, ich liebe euch, und halte euch wie immer ein Schokotortenstück als kleine Bestechung für ein neues Review unter die Nase.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! Ich freu mich!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	5. Die Niederkunft

Hallo mal wieder!  
Ja, ich lebe noch und ich habe es nicht geschafft schnell zu updaten, deshalb möchte ich auch dieses mal am Anfang nicht so viel schreiben, sondern erst am Schluss.  
Enjoy! Kisses

Rubinonyx

**

* * *

**

**V**

oxO**_Hermione_**Oxo

Sobald sich die Türen hinter Blaise und Draco geschlossen hatten, fing die gesamte Halle an zu brummen wie ein Propellerflugzeug, nach dem Start.  
Auch Harry und Ron drehten sich mir zu.

„Was war das denn?" fragte mich Harry. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich das auch nicht so recht wusste.  
„Habe ich das jetzt gerade richtig verstanden?" fragte er weiter, doch auch darauf antwortete ich mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Auf einmal meldete sich Ron zu Wort.  
„Ich hab alles verstanden, nur eins nicht. Hermione, was bedeutet „Niederkunft"?"  
Ich war versucht meine Hände auf seinen Kopf zu legen und ihn ganz hart und ganz fest auf die Tischplatte vor ihm zu schlagen.

Wirklich!

So was Dummes, ist mir in meinem Leben noch nicht begegnet. Aber freundlich wie ich bin erklärte ich natürlich dem lieben Ronnyschatzi, was „Niederkunft" bedeutete.

„Ron, hör mir jetzt gut zu." Begann ich, „Niederkunft, auch Geburt, bedeutet, dass eine Frau ein Baby zur Welt bringt. Wie deinen äußerst scharfsinnigen Augen wohl kaum entgangen ist, ist, beziehungsweise war Anastasya Zabini hoch schwanger." Nachdem ich ihm diese Worte zugezischt hatte, fügte ich, laut denkend, noch hinzu, „Vielleicht waren die neuen Eindrücke und der daraus resultierende Stress einfach ein bisschen zu viel für sie. Ich möchte wissen, was in diesen beiden Familien so vor sich geht. Aber das werde ich schon noch herausfinden."  
Dann stand ich auf, drehte mich um und rauschte in Richtung Bibliothek davon.

oxO**_Snape_**Oxo

Mir schwahnte Fürchterliches, als Anastasya und Hellena plötzlich aus der Halle eilten.  
Meine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt, als kurze Zeit später Sophie eintrat und Draco und Blaise holte.  
Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass meine Tränke gebraucht werden könnten, da Madame Pomfry es sicherlich nicht schaffen würde sich Zugang zum Ort des Geschehens zu verschaffen.

Also eilte ich durch diese praktische Türe hinter dem Lehrertisch hinaus und hinunter in die Kerker. Dort stopfte ich einige meiner gängigsten schmerzstillenden und beruhigendsten Tänke in die Taschen und flog praktisch wieder nach oben zu den Räumen, die ich ihnen am Morgen noch persönlich gezeigt hatte.

Als ich klopfte drangen leise Schreie an mein Ohr, die eindeutig zu Anastasya gehörten. Ich hatte kaum meine Hand wieder von der Tür genommen, als Sophie auch schon selbige öffnete.

„Ah, Mylord Snape. Kommen sie herein. Lord Malfoy und Lord Zabini erwarten sie schon." Nachdem sie mich eingelassen hatte, schloss sie die Tür wieder schnell hinter mir und ich folgte dem gedämpften Stöhnen in die Räume für Blaise und Anastasya.

Dort fand ich tatsächlich einen völlig aufgeregt hin und her laufenden Blaise, einen beruhigend auf ihn einsprechenden Draco und eine Anastasya den Schweiß abtupfende Hellena vor.

Sobald Blaise mich entdeckte kam er schon auf mich zugestürzt.

„Severus, um Slytherins Willen, Severus ich halte das nicht aus, sie muss ja solche Schmerzen haben. Tu was dagegen, schnell!" Ich fühlte mich am Ellbogen gepackt und zum Bett geschleift.

Ich gab Hellena die Tränke und erklärte ihr, wie sie anzuwenden seien und wandte mich dann wieder meinen beiden Schülern zu.

„Blaise, ganz ruhig! Ganz ruhig! Anastasya ist stark, sie macht das schon! Komm, setz dich hier hin und warte! SETZ DICH!"

Blaise war während meiner Worte immer schneller auf und ab gegangen und sah mich ganz erschrocken an, als ich die beiden letzten Worte ziemlich nahe an seinem Ohr schrie.

Hinter mir vernahm ich ein missbilligendes Geräusch seitens Hellenas, von dem ich mich aber nicht ablenken ließ und Blaise zwang sich in den Sessel neben dem kleinen Tisch zu setzen.

„Hellena hat das schon einmal fabelhaft hinbekommen, sie wird das auch ein zweites Mal schaffen." Ich hoffte, dass meine Worte ihn ein wenig beruhigen würden. Auf jeden Fall lief er nicht mehr hin und her. Das war doch schon mal was.

oxO**_Sophie_**Oxo

Was für eine Aufregung!  
Mylady Zabini bekam ihr Kind hier in Hogwarts!

Nachdem wir sie in ihre Räume gebracht hatten, lief Lydia los und holte alles Nötige. Sie schien so etwas schon erwartet zu haben.

Mylord Zabini machte uns alle kirre, indem er während der ganzen Zeit auf und ab lief. Erst als Mylord Snape dann dazu kam, beruhigte er sich ein wenig und alles ging sehr schnell.

Keine anderthalb Stunden später konnte ich Mylady Zabini, die überglücklich strahlte, ihren Sohn in die Arme legen.

Die Herren, die uns nach einer halben Stunde verlassen hatten, traten wieder hinzu und Mylord Zabini strahlte fast noch mehr als seine Gattin, als ich auch ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme legte.

„Finjas, mein Sohn." War alles, was er sagen konnte.

* * *

Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, ist meine Muse für diese Story im Augenblick für unbestimmte Zeit in Urlaub gefahren.  
Deshalb werde ich an dieser Stelle jetzt einfach mal eine kleine Pause einlegen und mich anderen Storys widmen, dessen Musen gerade anwesend sind. Das heißt nicht, dass ich diese Story nicht beenden werde, sondern nur, dass ich dafür einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit brauche.

Für die nächsten beiden Wochenenden müsst ihr euch aber trotzdem keine Soregen machen, da ich noch ein bisschen was auf Vorrat habe und es garantiert Hand zum Schwur hebt die nächsten zwei Wochenenden Updates geben wird.  
Wie? Ich höre keine Jubelschreie?  
Doch? Na das will ich aber auch hoffen! grins

Dann kann ich nur noch sagen seid gespannt und bis nächstes Wochenende!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S. Reviews liebe ich dennoch!


End file.
